disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Waldo
Uncle Waldo is a character and the uncle of Abigail and Amelia Gabble in Disney's 1970 movie The Aristocats. It is unknown whether he was the twins' paternal or maternal uncle. He was voiced by the late Bill Thompson. Personality He appears to be extremely goodnatured and friendly. However, he can be very loud and silly. He mentions a distate for white wine preferring British sherry. He had a good relationship with his nieces, and gains the friendship of O'Malley, Duchess, and this kittens. Since he was never seen in a sober state, it is unknown just how much of his personality was influenced by his inebriated state. Appearances The Aristocats Uncle Waldo first appears as Duchess, O'Malley, the kittens, and Abigail Gabble and Amelia Gabble are returning to Paris. As the group passes by a restaurant, Waldo comes flying out. The twins reveal the goose to be their uncle, and immediately notice that his tail feathers are gone. Waldo leads the group to a menu on display. The menu reveals the dinner special to be "Prime Country Goose, stuffed with chestnuts and basted in white wine." Waldo apparently had the misfortune of being the intended meal before escaping the chef. Waldo notes that, being British, he would have rather been basted in sherry. O'Malley remarks that he must have been marinated rather than basted, as the goose is visibly drunk. Waldo then begins getting very loud, so his nieces say goodbye to the cats, and begin leading him away home to bed. As they leave, O'Malley and Duchess both note that they like him, especially when he's marinated. Waldo appears at the end again with his twin nieces in Madame's mansion, where he is still drunk and sings Everybody Wants to Be A Cat. Mickey's Christmas Carol He made a cameo inside Fezziwig's, clapping his hands to the beat of the music. For some reason, here, Uncle Waldo appears to be more anthropomorphosized than in The Aristocats, ''since is actually shown wearing more clothing than just his hat. Gallery Waldo (1).gif|"Why, you won't believe what they tried to do to your poor ol' Uncle Waldo..." Waldo (2).gif|"Look! Look at this!" Waldo (3).gif|"Prime country goose, a la provencale. Stuffed with chestnuts." Waldo 1 (1).gif|And basted in... white wine. Hic! Waldo 1 (3).gif|"Dreadful! Being British, I would've preferred Sherry!" Shush!.gif|"Now, now, girls. Don't shush your Uncle Waldo." WHOOPIE!.gif|"Whoopie!" Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-5092.jpg|Uncle Waldo with Thomas O'Malley. Grandma.jpg|Uncle Waldo's cameo in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol Donald Goose.png|Goose Family Reunion 2001-tousenboiteS2-P3.jpg Trivia * Uncle Waldo was the last animated character that Bill Thompson ever voiced. Thompson died of a heart attack at the young age of 58 in 1971, a year after The Aristocats was released. * According to the House of Mouse episode "Clarabelle's Big Secret", Uncle Waldo is actually also a relative of Donald Duck. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:English characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Uncles Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Adults Category:Geese Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters